Musical Meanderings
by Esareh
Summary: A collection of  soon to be  50 incredibly short romatic ish  song-fic drabbles. Content and pairings are completely random. Rated T for some implied things.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I saw one of these on here a few days ago and thought "Hey, I can do that! I never finish stories, anyway!" So yeah. Here we go. I twisted the rules a little bit. I picked the pairing BEFORE shuffling the music, just to make it extra super special challenging. The rules, otherwise, are pretty simple. Put your music playing whatever on shuffle, whatever song comes up is the song you have to work with. You have only the length of the song to write the drabble. No dwelling, no tweaking. As soon as the player reads 0:00, you're DONE, brah. Most of these are a few lines short of what I would consider complete, but I hope that you can figure out what I was going for. I've pledged to write 50 of these, 5 at a time, but we'll see how that goes.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Pairing: L/Light_

_Song: Imaginary by Evanescence_

Light bolted awake, screaming. The chain that attached he and L together sprung taught, jerking the detective's arm to an uncomfortable angle.

"Did Light-kun have his recurring nightmare again?" L asked, reaching out a hand to brush the tousled chestnut locks out of his lover's eyes.

"I… I did," Light confessed, regaining control of his breathing.

"I wish that Light-kun would tell me what these dreams are about. Perhaps I could help him discover the source and-"

"It's nothing, Ryuzaki," Light brushed off. "I'm alright."

"Light-kun was just screaming," L countered. "If you were alright-"

"I'm fine." Light repeated.

What L didn't know was that Light was only screaming because he'd woken up.

* * *

_Pairing: L/Mello_

_Song: Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65_

Blue. L's world was blue. Pale blue. Crystal blue. Ice blue. The blue of his lover's eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" Mello asked, snuggling deeper into the older man's embrace. "You keep staring."

"No," L responded, tearing his eyes away from the boy's face and bumping his nose against his forehead. "You should sleep. You have class in the morning."

* * *

_Pairing: Near/Matt_

_Song: Bulletproof by La Roux_

"Sheep," Matt spat. "Bleeding little rat."

"Matt, I-"

"Save it, you little albino freak."

Near didn't even know what he had done.

"Mello was right. I should have stayed away from you."

"If Matt would tell me what I did," Near began, reaching out to touch him. Matt smacked his hand away.

"What's the use? Don't pretend to have emotions."

Near looked to the floor.

* * *

_Pairing: L/Matsuda_

_Song: Kill Caustic by AFI_

"This will not continue," L said, pushing away the rookie investigator as he moved to embrace him.

Matsuda was confused and hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Our relationship," L said bluntly.

"Ryuzaki, L-"

"Don't say my name."

* * *

_Pairing: Light/Mikami_

_Song: Cloud 9 by Evanescence_

"God," Mikami began, voice trembling. "What are you-"

"Don't say anything," Light snapped, pulling off Mikami's glasses and tossing them aside. "Don't you want to please your god?"

"I… I do," Mikami dropped his head.

"Then do as I tell you," Light commanded gently, dipping his head to whisper against the shell of Mikami's ear. "Just surrender."

Mikami froze. Did he understand correctly? Did God… _want _him? "God…"

"Lay down," Light ordered, pushing Mikami down onto the bed and straddling him. "And stop talking."

"Yes, God."

Light began running his hands through Mikami's hair, toying with it until it stuck up in every direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Here's part two! Yay, excitement. I'm actually keeping up with this. For now, at least. I'm having fun, though, so the likelihood of my finishing this is actually pretty high! _

_Also, since I forgot to add one of these to my last chapter *ahem* I don't own Death Note, any characters related to Death Note, these songs, or the people who write them. I'm just a poor college student with access to an MP3 player.  
_

* * *

_Pairing: L/Near_

_Song: Let it Be by The Beatles_

"This is it," Near said, speaking into the darkness. "The final showdown. It's all for you, L. This is your victory."

He received no answer. He hadn't expected one. Near, secular, reasonable, logical, didn't believe in an afterlife, and L had been dead for years.

"But you couldn't make it this far," Near continued. "You lacked the foresight."

Again, silence.

"What would you say to me if you were here now? You always had _something._"

Near looked to the window.

"Something."

* * *

_Pairing: Near/Mello_

_Song: Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5_

"Mello," Near called as his leather-clad rival began to march towards the door of his headquarters.

"What," Mello snapped. "I was under the impression this discussion was over."

"Stay," Near said flatly, toying with a stack of dice. "At least until tomorrow. I fear that you might do something rash."

Mello growled. Literally growled. "I'll do what I damn well please."

"Rester, lock the doors, please," Near commanded quietly. Rester keyed a command into the computer and a metallic click echoed through the room.

Mello stared, murderously, incredulously, at Near. "You can't keep me here you bloody little-"

"I let you go once, Mello, and I have no intention of doing so again." Near said. "Let me right whatever wrong is between us."

* * *

_Pairing: L/Beyond Birthday_

_Song: Chop Suey! by System of a Down_

L, had he believed in such nonsense, would have been thanking every god he could think of. Beyond was alive.

Burnt, yes. Miserable, yes. But alive.

"Beyond, what have you done now?" L asked his protégé's sleeping form, hooked to a multitude of beeping machines.

He hadn't expected a response. Beyond was under the influence of a seriously noxious sedative/painkiller cocktail. L had assumed he'd be out for several days. Better, probably, due to the nature of his self-inflicted injuries.

"This was for you," Beyond croaked. "You taught me to be self-righteous."

* * *

_Pairing: Light/Misa_

_Song: Fallen Like The Sky by AFI_

She would wait, hours on end of nothingness, for him to come home.

Part of her knew it wasn't right, waiting to be wanted. Living for his next touch, breathing only to see him again. Part of her knew that she was better than that. That she deserved better. That part of her, however, was often silenced by the insecure little girl that lived in her heart that craved acceptance, craved affection, craved love of any kind.

Strange that that little girl should choose to focus that need on the one person least likely to give it to her.

Misa's ears perked at the sound of a key sliding into the lock.

"Light!" she exclaimed as the door swung open. "Light, I made you dinner but you didn't come so I put it in the fridge for later in case you'd want it later."

"Thank you, Misa. You're so thoughtful."

Misa's inner little girl jumped with joy.

* * *

_Pairing: Light/Beyond Birthday_

_Song: Telephone by Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce_

"Hello?" Light spoke into the small plastic device in his hand.

"Hello, Light-Kun."

The voice sent shivers down his spine. For just a second, before the rational side of his mind could take over, he thought it was L's voice. But, of course, that was impossible. L had been dead for two years.

"What do you want, Beyond?" Light growled into the phone.

"The same thing I always want, Light-Kun," Light could hear the smirk in his voice. "You."

"And what makes you think-"

"Save it, Night-God. We both know that it's only your pride talking. It wasn't talking last night, was it? 'Oh, Ryuzaki, yes, God, yes!'" Beyond imitated Light's voice. "Pathetic."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm starting to realize that a lot of these drabbles (not just in this chapter) kind of stray away from the song they're written after but... well, I hope you like them, anyway. If there's any particular pairing you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to accommodate. I do always prewrite one chapter, though, so if you do request a pairing you won't see it until the chapter after next because I already have four written, and so on and so forth. Reviews are nice, too, but not required. Also, I own nothing._

_

* * *

_

_Pairing: L/Light_

_Song: Before I'm Dead By Kidney Thieves_

L could hear the bells. He'd been hearing them for nearly a week.

He looked out to the city, lights glittering in the pouring rain. He wondered whether or not it would be the last time he'd ever see something so beautiful.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing out there?" Light's voice cut through the sound of raindrops pelting the roof.

L turned towards him, cupping a hand over the shell of his ear indicating that he hadn't heard him, even though he had.

"Come inside, Ryuzaki."

Again L cupped his hand over his ear.

Light sighed heavily and walked out into the rain, joining L near the edge of the roof.

"Light-kun," L began. "May I touch you?"

"Touch… me? Ryuzaki, you're acting very strangely."

"Perhaps," L shrugged, hunching farther into his slouch. "Still, I would very much like to touch you… just once."

"You've touched me before."

"Not really, I haven't."

* * *

_Pairing: Matt/Mello_

_Song: Come Together by The Beatles_

Mello knocked the straw out of Matt's hand, furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Mels. I'm just trying to relax."

"Relax? Bullshit!" Mello snapped, brushing the four white lines off of the table with the side of his gloved hand.

"Hey! That was-"

"Do you know what this shit does to people, Matt? Do you have any idea?"

"I-"

"People steal for this. People kill for this. People sell their souls for this!" the temperamental blond kicked the coffee table out of the way and ripped Matt to his feet, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close. "Where did you even get this?"

"One of your mafia friends-"

"Who? I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Mello swore. "Matt, so help me God if I ever see you with this shit again…" he trailed off. "Matt, promise me."

Matt had never seen Mello so shaken. "I promise."

* * *

_Pairing: Near/Gevanni_

_Song: I Am Trying Very Hard To Be Here by AFI_

Gevanni was surprised, to say the least. As a highly trained professional, he was prepared for almost any situation. It was, to say the least, very hard to surprise Gevanni.

Near, however, seemed to have succeeded in doing so.

"Are you alright?" Near asked. "You haven't moved in forty six seconds."

"You… you kissed me," Gevanni stuttered.

"Yes. I was conducting an experiment."

"An expirement?"

"I wanted to be sure that I felt what I thought I felt for you."

* * *

_Pairing: Matsuda/Light_

_Song: Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! At The Disco_

The hotel room was dingy, by anyone's standards. Tattered curtains hung limply from the dusty curtain rod. The bed clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed in weeks, and the carpet probably used to be white.

"Light, tell me again why we're here?"

"We're on a stake-out, Matsuda," Light explained his lie for the fifth time. "Our prime Kira suspect lives just across the street."

"Uh. Right."

Light turned his attention back towards the window, watching Matsuda shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. He smirked.

"What is it, Light?" Matsuda asked, seeing his smile. "See something good?"

"You could say that," Light began, leaning in and pecking an astounded Matsuda on the lips. "But really? We're not on a stake-out."

* * *

_Pairing: L/Misa_

_Song: Sacrilege by AFI_

"Do you really believe that?" L asked, nibbling on his thumb.

"Of course, Ryuzaki!" Misa exclaimed. "God brought Light into Misa's life to make up for letting Misa's parents die!"

L fought the urge to bang his head against the desk. "That's a ridiculous point of view."

"Nu-uh!" Misa protested. "Ryuzaki is just mad because God hasn't brought him a girlfriend."

L made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Of course, that must be it."

"See! I knew it!" the girl exclaimed triumphantly. "But isn't there _anyone _you like? Even a little?"

"Hm," L rolled his thumb around his lips. "Perhaps."

Misa squealed. "Oh! Oh! Who!"

"Well, let me give you a hint," he began.


End file.
